1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for weapons, and more particularly, to a locking mechanism for pistols.
2. Description of the Related Art
Weapons and firearms are very dangerous. Every year many people are accidentally injured and killed when unauthorized users fire them, specially minors. Presently, pistols are manufactured without a built-in ability to place them in a xe2x80x9cfirexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d mode utilizing a key. There is a need for a practical and inexpensive assembly that can be incorporated into pistols without major structural changes to reduce the possibilities of unauthorized users from utilizing pistols.
There are no similar locking mechanisms to the best of applicant""s knowledge, that are built-in in the pistols and utilize a key.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a locking mechanism for pistols that is utilized to lock a pistol""s firing mechanism, reducing the possibilities of injury by unauthorized users.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a key to set the pistol in a xe2x80x9cfirexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d mode.
It is another object of this invention to provide a locking mechanism for pistols that includes a locking device and a slide cover keyed plate.
It is another object of this invention to provide a locking mechanism for pistols in which the locking mechanism is utilized as a means to prevent the movement of a pistol""s firing pin assembly when activated by the trigger mechanism.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a locking mechanism utilized with semi-automatic pistols that have an enclosed striker assembly.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.
With the above and other related objects in view, the invention consists in the details of construction and combination of parts as will be more fully understood from the following description, when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which:
FIG. 1 represents an exploded view of the locking mechanism with the firing pin assembly shown in phantom.
FIG. 1a shows an isometric view of the rear side of the spacer sleeve assembly.
FIG. 2 shows an elevational view of a pistol in phantom and the present invention with the key.
FIG. 3 illustrates an isometric view of a pistol showing the present invention in the fire position.
FIG. 4 illustrates an isometric view of a pistol showing the present invention in lock position.